Here Comes The Sun: Extras
by Iamokota
Summary: Companion stories to my WIP, Here Comes The Sun. Certain events and missing moments from HCTS, told from other character's point of view. Chapter 1: Alice Calls Edward, EPOV.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight and I am not Stephenie Meyer. I'm just using her characters for my own devious ends. XD**

**A/N: This is a companion story to my WIP, Here Comes The Sun. It goes in between Chapter 1 and Chapter 2. This is the scene where Edward finds out what has happened to Bella. It's a lot like what Stephenie wrote, except adapted to fit my story. XD**

* * *

The phone in my pocket began to vibrate for the third time in the last half hour. I didn't bother to look at the caller ID, just as I hadn't bothered to look at it the two times before. After a month of no contact with my family, or anyone else for that matter, I really wasn't in the mood to talk. I suspected it was probably Alice or Esme, trying to convince me to come home again. I didn't want to disappoint them, even now, because I was most certainly not coming home. I couldn't stand it.

I sighed and watched a spider crawl up the wall.

I wasn't precisely sure where I was. I knew I was in South America, but that wasn't really a very good descriptor. Somewhere in Colombia, maybe. In any case, it didn't really matter. I wasn't in Forks and that was the only thought that seemed to pierce through the pain.

I closed my eyes against the thought, but that did nothing to alleviate my suffering. Bella's beautiful smile mocked me from behind my eyelids. I pressed the heels of my hands against my eyes, trying to block out the face that tortured me on a daily basis, but it was no use. I couldn't get rid of her image. Part of me didn't want to.

As usual, the thought of going back to Forks, back to Bella, flitted through my mind. The smile behind my eyes looked so welcoming, so forgiving, so loving. I could go back. I could leave right now. The urge was so powerful that I almost got to my feet and started running to the nearest airport.

Almost.

_No, damn it_.

I had promised her. I had promised her that I wouldn't go back. She deserved a better life than that. She deserved to be human, to be happy, to get married and have children. She deserved to be free from longing for this soulless existence I lived. She deserved the chance to be normal. She deserved all the things I could never give her.

The phone in my pocket buzzed again.

"Damn it," I growled under my breath.

Cursing heavily, I dragged the inoffensive little piece of plastic out of my pocket and glared at it. I glanced at the caller ID and rolled my eyes.

Alice.

I flipped the phone open angrily. "What do you want, Alice?" I snapped.

"A simple hello would do, Edward."

The moment I heard her voice, I knew something was wrong. Alice's tinkling voice was usually light and happy and full of laughter. I loved the sound of my favorite sister's voice. She understood me in ways that no one else did. But today, her voice was heavy with stress and worry. I felt a stab of fear go through me. Had something happened to my family?

"What's wrong?"

She started to answer, but a bloodcurdling scream cut her off. I blinked in surprise. It sounded like someone was in intense pain, like they were being murdered. I heard Jasper murmur something softly in the background and then the sound of a door shutting. Confusion washed through me. The last I had known, Alice and Jasper were in Denali, visiting Tanya and her family. I couldn't imagine what they were doing for someone to scream like that.

"Where are you, Alice?"

"I'm in Forks."

Anger replaced the confusion and the fear. How could she do this?

"You promised me you would leave her alone," I snarled. "You promised me you wouldn't keep tabs on her."

"I wasn't keeping tabs on her! I can't help the visions I see, Edward. It just happens." She paused. I waited, anger still coursing through me.

"Well?" I said after a moment. "What happened? What did you see?"

"Edward…" she said hesitantly. Deep sorrow was evident in her voice, as if she were suffering, as if she were the one being tortured. The change in her tone frightened me – truly frightened me, as nothing else had.

"What's going on, Alice?" I whispered, closing my eyes.

"Something bad has happened."

Dread washed through me. I ran a hand through my hair, trying to control my emotions. It was a losing battle.

"What happened?"

"I saw…I saw Bella jump off a cliff."

I froze – her name had set off another spasm of unimaginable pain. "And then?" I asked through clenched teeth. It was easier to listen if I didn't try and process it, if I just let her words wash over me.

"Jasper and I rushed from Denali to try and get to her in time…but we were a second too late. I burst out of the forest just in time to see her go over the edge." She paused then and I heard her swallow. "I jumped in after her. I dragged her to shore and pushed the water out of her lungs, hoping I wasn't too late. She started breathing and I thought she was going to be okay, but then…then she started screaming."

I closed my eyes, trying to suppress the grief that was already coursing through me. Plans were forming in my mind even as she spoke. I was in South America. I could be in Italy in less than a day. Alice swallowed again and went on, her voice barely more than a whisper.

"She had a huge gash in her side…and I knew she wasn't going to survive. Even if I had run her all the way to the hospital, she wouldn't have made it." I waited, my finger poised over the end button, ready to cut her off the moment the final sentence fell. "I did the only thing I could," she whispered. "I bit her."

My eyes flew open. _What?_

"What?"

"I bit her," Alice said again, her voice slightly stronger this time. "I changed her. She's becoming one of us as we speak."

Again, the bloodcurdling scream pierced the silence. It suddenly took on a whole new meaning.

Bella. It was Bella screaming in pain. Bella who was writhing in agony. Bella who had fire scorching through her veins. I shuddered at the mere idea of it. Another bloodcurdling scream from over the phone. I was on my feet before I had time to realize it.

"Edward? Edward, are you there?" Alice's voice was heavy with concern.

"Yes." My voice was shaking, but I couldn't bring myself to care. I squeezed my eyes shut against the despair that was threatening to overwhelm me.

"Are you okay?"

"No." I wasn't okay. I was never going to be okay again. Bella, my Bella, was becoming a vampire. Agony ripped through me. I had never wanted this for her, would never want this for her. She deserved so much better.

_Oh, Bella, my Bella…_

"Edward…come home." Alice's voice cut through my tortured thoughts. I blinked in surprise.

"Come home?" I repeated.

"Yes," Alice said firmly. "Come home. Come back to Forks. She needs you."

_Come home…_

The words were like a shining beacon on the darkest of nights. Home. Forks. Bella…

_Bella._

"I'm on my way." I shut the phone and began to run.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please take the time to review! I welcome constructive criticism, especially on this story. I think I've done okay with Edward, but I would love to know what you, the reader, thought. XD**

**PS. Playlist for this story is** **How To Save A Life** **by The Fray**


End file.
